<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paper Airplanes by PorcelainWings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823760">Paper Airplanes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainWings/pseuds/PorcelainWings'>PorcelainWings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 (holi)Days of Wayhaven [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainWings/pseuds/PorcelainWings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava and Adrien have a little chat about Felix's new hobby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Detective/Felix Hauville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 (holi)Days of Wayhaven [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paper Airplanes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The second of my Wayhaven Monthly's 2020 (holi)Days of Wayhaven pieces, for prompt number fourteen... I might have skipped a few haha 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn’t been a busy day for Adrien. He’d spent most of it finishing up paperwork in the office and was now sat, almost relaxing, in the team’s living room flicking through one of their case files. Admittedly none of the words were actually being taken in, but he certainly was trying at least.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>The sudden question thrown his way startles him out of his ‘reading’, though his face betrays none of the shock. He slowly closes the file in his lap, looking up to meet two very humourless green eyes.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to give me a bit of context for that question, Ava.”</p>
<p>Ava stands over him, her unamused presence looming, though not as intimidating as she’d like to believe – not to him at least. She huffs, strands of hair falling out of the neat plait not unlike <strike>his mother</strike> <em>Rebecca’</em>s that she wears. Idly he considers asking why she’s chosen to forgo her usual bun, but clearly there are more pressing matters she’d rather attend to.</p>
<p>“Why must you torment me so, Adrien?” Her question is clearly rhetorical, intended to chide rather than be answered. “You do realise there was a <em>reason</em> Nat and I avoided the topic of paper airplanes?”</p>
<p>Adrien chuckles as she takes a seat next to him with a pout, finally realising exactly what’s got the team leader so miffed.</p>
<p>“Ah, so <em>that’s</em> what this is about.” She crosses her arms across her chest, meeting his mirth with her own displeasure. “What’s he done?”</p>
<p>She scoffs, tucking one of the more obtrusive displaced strands of hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>“What’s he done? You mean <em>aside</em> from be an obnoxious hassle and hand in all his reports from the past week in plane form?”</p>
<p>Adrien has to force himself not to laugh, quickly pressing his lips together tightly and schooling his expression. From the judgement in her eyes and renewed pout, it’s obvious that despite his efforts she noticed. He clears his throat, putting as much sobriety in his tone as he can.</p>
<p>“But the reports <em>were</em> done, no?”</p>
<p>Ava’s mouth drops open, scandalized by his words.</p>
<p>“Adrien, that is <b>not</b> the point,” she chastises</p>
<p>He doesn’t hold back the laugh this time.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, Ava. He’s just having a little bit of fun.” When Ava opens her mouth to argue, he continues before she has the chance to actually comment. “Is it really that big of an issue if he’s actually getting the work done?”</p>
<p>Ava sardonically raises an eyebrow, disapproval clear across her face.</p>
<p>“And when said work is thrown at my head?”</p>
<p>All he does is shrug. “At least it got to you.”</p>
<p>“<em>Adrien.</em>” </p>
<p>His name is spoken harshly, like he’s little more than a child being scolded. A familiar tone of voice for the esteemed Commanding Agent, but one that makes him chuckle nonetheless. He places his hand on her shoulder and, though she allows it, one of her eyebrows raises in question at the action.</p>
<p>“It’s making him happy, right? So, let him have this… even if just for a little while.” </p>
<p>He offers her a small smile as he beseeches her on Felix’s behalf, though it quickly fades when she laughs lightly in response. The fond amusement in her eyes, while not unwelcome, greatly confusing him.</p>
<p>“Unbelievable,” she remarks, shaking her head.</p>
<p> “What?”</p>
<p>Adrien raises his eyebrow curiously at her, his bewilderment evident in his expression. Ava, however, simply smiles softly at his question; while making the woman he’s grown to consider a friend smile is always appreciated, in this moment it only serves to make him even more bemused.</p>
<p>“He’s making you <em>soft</em>, Adrien.” He instantly makes to protest but she continues, seriousness regained, before he manages to get out anything more than an offended huff. “I’ll grant him one more week. But after that I expect you to have a word with him about this newfound hobby, understood?”</p>
<p>Adrien sighs with resignation for the situation yet also gratitude for her compromise, finally dropping his hand from her shoulder and giving a certain nod they both understand in return. </p>
<p>“Understood.”</p>
<p>Ava gives a nod of both approval and dismissal before she leaves. Both of them are well aware that despite the hassle, he will indeed stick to his word and talk to Felix about the paper plane situation, likely sooner rather than later. But as he unfolds a crumpled plane from his pocket to reveal a scribbled doodle of himself and Felix in a heart, Adrien can’t help but feel that no matter how much hassle it brings, he’s more than worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much if you’ve made it this far! I hope it wasn’t too much of a chore! Thank you, truly, for your time 💕<br/>This fic was originally from my Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>